All Harry Potter Spells
by FanfictionFan94
Summary: I was asked by some friends of mine to post all of the spells used in the Harry Potter Books and Movies so that they don't have to search the web to find them so here they are, I also listed what they do as well.


All 135 spells used in the Harry Potter Books/Movies

Accio: This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance. Its opposite is the Banishing Charm  
Aguamenti: Produces a jet of water from the caster's wand  
Alohomora: Used to open and/or unlock doors, but doors can be bewitched so that this spell has no effect  
Anapneo: Clears the target's airway, if blocked  
Anti-Cheating Spell: Cast on parchment or quills to prevent the writer from cheating whilst writing answers  
Anti-Disapparition Jinx: Used to prevent Disapparition and/or Apparition in an area for a period. Presumably can be used to prevent an enemy from entering a defended area, or used to trap an enemy in an area  
Aparecium: This spell makes invisible ink appear  
Avada Kedavra: Causes instant, painless death to whomever the curse hits. There is no countercurse or method of blocking this spell; however, if someone  
sacrifices their life for someone else, the person who was saved will not encounter any adverse effects of any curses by the specific attacker One of the three  
Unforgivable Curses  
Avis: This charm creates a flock of birds from the caster's wand. When coupled with Oppugno, it can be used offensively  
Babbling Curse: The Babbling Curse is presumed to cause a person to babble whenever they try to speak  
Banishing Charm: Opposite to "Accio". Banishes the object the spell is performed on  
Bat-Bogey Hex: Grotesquely enlarges the target's bogeys, gives them wings, and sets them attacking the target  
Bedazzling Hex: Similar to a Disillusionment Charm, it can be used to conceal a person or an object. Is also used to make invisibility cloaks  
Bubble-Head Charm: Puts a large bubble of air around the head of the user. Used as a magical equivalent of a scuba set or self-contained breathing apparatus  
Caterwauling Charm: Anyone entering the perimeter of a Caterwauling Charm sets off a high-pitched shriek  
Cave Inimicum: Spell used to strengthen an enclosure from enemies  
Cheering Charm: Causes the person upon whom the spell was cast to become happy and contented, though heavy-handedness with the spell may cause the person to break into an uncontrollable laughing fit  
Colloportus: Magically locks a door, preventing it from being opened by Muggle means  
Colour-Change Charm: Changes an object's colour  
Confringo: Causes anything that the spell meets to explode in flames  
Confundo: Causes the victim to become confused, befuddled, overly forgetful and prone to follow simple orders without thinking about them  
Conjunctivitus Curse: A curse that causes great pain to the victim's eyes  
Crucio: Inflicts unbearable pain on the recipient of the curse. One of the three Unforgivable Curses  
Defodio: Can carve or dig out materials, such as stone and steel  
Deletrius: Removes evidence of previous spells cast by the wand, revealed by Prior Incantato  
Densaugeo: Causes the teeth of the recipient to grow at an alarming rate  
Deprimo: A very powerful wind that can loosen and/or soften a variety of things; it can also be used to detach objects  
Descendo: Makes things sink, or go down  
Diffindo: Cuts or rips objects  
Disillusionment Charm: Causes the target to become invisible, or close to it  
Dissendium: Opens the hump on the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor, revealing the secret passage into the Honeydukes cellar  
Duro: Makes the object hard  
Engorgio: Causes objects to swell in size  
Entrail-Expelling Curse: Presumably causes the entrails (i.e. intestines) to be ejected from the body  
Episkey: Used to heal relatively minor injuries. When this spell is cast, the person feels his/her injured body part go very hot and then very cold  
Erecto: Used to erect something  
Evanesco: Makes the target vanish  
Expecto Patronum: Conjures an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy or hope, known as a Patronus. A Patronus is conjured as a  
protector, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls: Patronuses shield their conjurors from Dementors or Lethifolds, and can even drive them away. It  
can also be used to send messages  
Expelliarmus: This spell is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach  
Expulso: A spell that causes an object to explode. The force of the explosion may depend on the intent of the caster  
Ferula: Creates a bandage and a splint  
Fidelius Charm: A charm involving secret information hidden within the soul of a Secret-Keeper. This information is irretrievable until the Secret-Keeper  
chooses to reveal it; those who have the secret revealed to them cannot reveal it to others  
Fiendfyre Curse: Dangerous, uncontrollable and extremely powerful fire which can take the form of beasts such as serpents, Chimaeras, and dragons  
Finite Incantatem: Negates many spells or the effects of many spells  
Flagrate: With this spell, the caster's wand can leave fiery marks  
Flame-Freezing Charm: Causes fire to become harmless to those caught in it, creating only a gentle, tickling sensation instead of burns  
Flying Charm: Cast on broomsticks, and (presumably) magic carpets to make them fly  
Freezing Charm: Renders target immobile  
Furnunculus: Causes the target to become covered in boils  
Geminio: Creates a duplicate of any object upon which it is cast. Magical properties, at least of a Horcrux, are not copied  
Gemino Curse: Whenever an object affected by this curse is touched, it duplicates itself into many useless copies to hide the original. To add confusion and  
eventually fill the surrounding area with copies, the copies also duplicate  
Glisseo: Causes the steps on a stairway to flatten and form a ramp or slide  
Gripping Charm: Used to help someone grip something with more effectiveness. This charm is placed upon Quaffles to help Chasers carry the Quaffle whilst  
simultaneously holding their brooms  
Hair Loss Curse: Causes one to lose one's hair  
Hair-Thickening Charm: Thickens one's hair  
Homenum Revelio: Reveals humans near the caster  
Homorphus Charm: Causes an Animagus or transfigured object to assume its normal shape  
Horton-Keitch Braking Charm: This spell was first used on the Comet 140 to prevent players from overshooting the goal posts and from flying off-sides  
Hot-Air Charm: Causes wand to emit hot air  
Hover Charm: An object is levitated off the ground and moved according to the caster  
Hurling Hex: Causes brooms to vibrate violently in the air and try to buck their rider off  
Impedimenta: This powerful spell is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster.  
The extent to which the spell's specific action can be controlled by the caster is not made clear. If this spell does bind, it does eventually wear off  
Imperio: Causes the victim of the curse to obey the spoken/unspoken commands of the caster. One of the three Unforgivable Curses  
Imperturbable Charm: Makes objects such as doors impenetrable (by everything, including sounds and objects)  
Impervius: This spell makes something repel (literally, become impervious to) substances and outside forces, including water  
Incarcerous: Ties someone or something up with ropes  
Incendio: Produces fire. Flames burst out flying  
Intruder Charm: Detects intruders and sounds an alarm  
Jelly-Brain Jinx: Presumably affects the target's mental processes  
Jelly-Fingers Curse: Causes the target's fingers to become almost jelly-like to make it impossible for the victim to grasp objects. If the opponent touches a  
wall, he/she will be stuck to it forever  
Jelly-Legs Jinx: A jinx that renders its victim's legs temporarily useless, leaving him/her to wobble around helplessly until the effect wears off or the counter  
jinx is performed  
Knee-Reversal Hex: Causes the victim's knees to appear on the opposite side of his/her legs  
Langlock: Glues the victim's tongue to the roof of his/her mouth. Created by Severus Snape  
Legilimens: Allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim  
Levicorpus: The victim is dangled upside-down by one of his/her ankles, sometimes accompanied by a flash of white light. Created by Severus Snape. Its  
counter curse is Liberacorpus  
Liberacorpus: The counter spell to Levicorpus. Created by Severus Snape  
Locomotor: The spell is always used with the name of a target, at which the wand is pointed (e.g. "Locomotor Trunk!"). The spell causes the named object to  
rise in the air and move around at the will of the caster  
Locomotor Mortis: Locks the legs together, preventing the victim from moving the legs in any fashion. The target can hop when affected by this curse, but  
walking is impossible without the countercurse  
Lumos: Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch or a flashlight  
Meteolojinx Recanto: Causes weather effects caused by incantations to cease  
Mobiliarbus: Lifts a tree a few inches off the ground and levitates it to where the caster points his or her wand  
Mobilicorpus: Lifts a body a few inches off the ground and levitates it where the caster points his or her wand  
Morsmordre: Conjures the Dark Mark, Voldemort's mark. It is often used to mark deaths, or cause terror  
Muffliato: Keeps nearby people, or those to whom the wand is directed, from hearing nearby conversations  
Nox: Counter charm to the Lumos spell  
Obliteration Charm: Removes things not wished to be seen again  
Obliviate: Used to hide a memory of a particular event  
Obscuro: Causes a blindfold to appear over the victim's eyes, obstructing his/her view of his/her surroundings  
Oppugno: Causes conjured objects to attack  
Orchideous: Makes a bouquet of flowers appear out of the caster's wand  
Pack: Packs a trunk, or perhaps any luggage  
Permanent Sticking Charm: Makes objects permanently stay in place  
Petrificus Totalus: Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; this spell does not restrict breathing or  
seeing, and the victim will usually fall to the ground  
Piertotum Locomotor: Spell used to animate statues and suits of armour to do the caster's bidding  
Placement Charm: A charm which temporarily places an object upon a desired target  
Point Me: Causes the caster's wand tip to point to the north cardinal point, acting like a compass  
Portus: Turns an object into a portkey. The object glows an odd blue colour to show it has been transformed into a portkey, then goes solid again  
Prior Incantato: Causes the echo (a shadow or image) of the last spell cast by a wand to emanate from it  
Protean Charm: Causes copies of an object to be remotely affected by changes made to the original  
Protego: The Shield Charm causes minor to strong jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker, or at least prevents them from having their full  
effect. It can also cause a shield to erupt from the caster's wand  
Protego Horribilis: Provides some form of protection against Dark Magic  
Protego Totalum: Provides protection of some form for an area or dwelling  
Quietus: Makes a magically magnified voice return to normal  
Reducio: Makes an enlarged object smaller. Counter-charm to Engorgio  
Reducto: Enables the caster to explode solid objects  
Refilling Charm: Refills whatever at which the caster points with the drink originally in the container  
Relashio: A charm used to force someone or something to release that which it holds or grapples by means of shooting fiery sparks out or, underwater,  
shooting hot bursts of water  
Rennervate: Brings someone out of unconsciousness  
Reparo: Used to repair broken or damaged objects  
Repelling Charm: Pushes a moving object away from an invisible barrier  
Repello Muggletum: Keeps Muggles away from wizarding places by causing them to remember important meetings they missed and to cause the Muggles in question to forget what they were doing in the first place  
Rictusempra: The subject experiences the sensation of being tickled  
Riddikulus: A spell used when fighting a Boggart, "Riddikulus" forces the Boggart to take the appearance of an object upon which the caster is concentrating.  
When used correctly, this will be a humorous form  
Salvio Hexia: Provides some form of protection against hexes  
Scourgify: Used to clean something  
Sectumsempra: Violently wounds the target; described as being as though the subject had been "slashed by a sword". Created by Severus Snape  
Serpensortia: Conjures a serpent from the spell caster's wand  
Silencio: Silences something immediately  
Slug-Vomiting Charm: A jet of green light strikes the victim, who then vomits slugs for an undefined period of time (greater than five hours). The sizes of  
the vomited slugs decrease with time  
Sonorus: Magnifies the spell caster's voice, functioning as a magical megaphone  
Specialis Revelio: Causes an object to show its hidden secrets or magical properties  
Stealth Sensoring Spell: Detects those under magical disguise  
Stinging Hex: Produces a stinging sensation in the victim, resulting in angry red welts and occasionally the severe inflammation of the affected area  
Stupefy: Puts the victim in an unconscious state. Manifests as a jet of red light  
Supersensory Charm: Able to possess superior senses than before  
Switching Spell: Causes two objects to be switched for one another  
Taboo: A jinx which may be placed upon a word or a name, so that whenever that word is spoken, a magical disturbance is created that alerts the caster of the Taboo to the location of the speaker. Any protective enchantments in effect around the speaker are broken when the Tabooed word is spoken aloud  
Tarantallegra: Makes victim's legs dance uncontrollably, so the victim cannot control his or her movements  
Tergeo: Siphons material from a surface, (e.g., blood, ink, dust, etc.)  
Tongue-Tying Curse: A curse that prevents certain information from being revealed by the individual upon whom the spell is placed. The curse manifests itself by causing the tongue to temporarily curl backwards upon itself  
Trip Jinx: Causes the victim of the jinx to trip and fall  
Unbreakable Vow: Causes a vow taken by a witch or wizard to be inviolable; if he or she should break it, the consequence is death. It manifests itself as  
interlinking chains of fire binding the clasped hands of the people taking the Vow; the fire shoots out as a tongue of flame from the wand of the Binder (a  
witness to the Vow) every time the person who takes the vow makes a promise. The flames then form into the linking chains. According to Ron Weasely, the  
spell causes death to anyone who breaks the vow  
Undetectable Extension Charm: Causes a container's capacity to be increased, without changing the object's external appearance, or its weight noticeably. The container may be carried or used as normal  
Unbreakable Charm: Causes an object to become unbreakable  
Waddiwasi: Appears to launch small objects through the air  
Wingardium Leviosa: Levitates objects


End file.
